That Day on Iron Island
by Heliotropium
Summary: Series of drabbles and short stories on RileyxRoark GenHyou. Obviously BL Shounen Ai. May or may not be linked to each other, may or may not even be on Iron Island. Forever Hiatus
1. I'm Here

So it didn't occur to me to upload these to until I was in bed last night and I did a few of them a few days ago one of my LJ comms. If you didn't read the summary, these drabbles are all RileyxRoark, GenxHyouta, GenHyou, Iron Islandshipping, whatever the hell you want to call it. If you cant tolerate a man lovin' another man, turn your tail around and sink into some "canon" het.

* * *

They were lying side by side, close together on the tiny twin-sized mattress. Their faces were close together, hands intertwined on the pillow in between.

"Why do you have to go?" One whispers, too afraid of the answer.

"I have to. I have nothing here." The other replies, too afraid of the reaction.

"But I'm here."

The bitter silence set in as they were lying side by side. One reaches for the other to feel the warmth of the other one last time. Both begin to cry silently, bitterly.

A breeze blows through the window, carrying the sound of everyday with it. The barking dogs, the playing children, and the chattering workers who were coming back home all meant nothing to them. Only the loud tolling of the ferry bell sounds above all, a cruel reminder of separation.

"Don't go… Please don't go… I'm here… I'm here…"

They were lying side by side, one last time, together.

* * *

Purposely ambiguous. v Please feed v 


	2. Say Goodbye

Teenage angst up ahead

* * *

"This is it, I guess."

"Roark…"

The redhead stares at Riley pleadingly.

"I… I just can't stay here. Dad found out… About…"

"About us? So then you're just leaving me with him?"

Roark was silent for a while. "No… He likes you… He already put all the blame on me… That's why I can't stay. Riley… If anyone else finds out—"

"Let them find out! I don't care. I don't care…"

"Riley, listen to me! You have a reputation here… You can't… You can't just throw it away for me! You just can't…"

The two were silent for a while.

"Then where are you going?"

"I'm… I'm going to Oreburgh. They have mines over there and the fossil research center. I… I can find work there."

"…I'll write… I'll call."

"Don't!" The sudden action surprised Riley. "Don't… Don't you dare call me, don't you dare write to me… It'll hurt if you do… I'll never forgive you if you do…" Roark turned around, hands gripping his bags tightly. "Good bye Riley. Good bye…"

The loud horn sounded; it was time to go. But before Roark could move began to turn away, Riley suddenly grabbed him, pulling him into a last, bitter kiss. As they parted, he quietly whispered, "…Good bye…" Crushed, Roark stumbled into the ferry, too afraid to look at Riley's face. The loud horn sounded again as the boat slowly left the port, leaving Riley to wallow in sadness.

* * *

vFeed some more.v 


	3. Valentine's Day

Totally late for Valentine's Day.

* * *

February 14 was the day of dread for Roark. It was the day the entrance of his very gym would be blocked by the massive pile of chocolate and other trinkets of affection that was moved to his office to keep the flow of traffic smooth. Every year, on February 14, Roark had to sit up until midnight sorting through all the nicely wrapped packages just to find the names of people to whom he owed thank you cards. It was five o'clock PM and everyone was going home.

"You sure you don't want to throw them in the incinerator?" One pink haired (currently purple in an attempt to dye his hair blue) assistant asked.

"Or give the chocolate to us?" A youngster suggested.

"I'm sure." Roark chirped with fake energy. "It'd be rude if I do."

By seven o'clock, the pile was still menacing. But the gym leader made it this far without throwing anything without consideration!

Nine o'clock. He was seriously considering the assistant's idea.

Eleven thirty. Only one box left? Roark felt relief that he finished early. The small slip attached to the box only bore his name in fancy, strangely familiar handwriting. The lid came off and a long, crimson ribbon spilled into his lap. Roark picked up the silky piece of fabric, rubbing it between his fingers. He looked at the slip again, getting a weird feeling in his stomach.

"You jerk… I told you not to send me anything…"

Midnight. The assistant found him crying, clutching the ribbon he received from Riley.

* * *

v Feeeeeeeeeeeeeed v 


	4. White Day

Linked.

* * *

March 14 was the day Riley suddenly decided to visit Oreburgh City. He would, of course, have to avoid the gym. He was certain a certain someone was mad at him for breaking a promise made years ago, though he could worm his way out of a very sticky situation by reasoning that he never promised and that someone left before he could. But fate had a sick sense of humor and as Riley walked through the doors of the Pokémon center…

"Riley!"

The offending redhead took off his helmet and greeted him warmly.

"Hello Roark." Riley managed to say. "It's been a while."

"It certainly has. Do you have a moment to spare? I have something to give you at the gym."

Riley gulped. "Sure thing." He followed the gym leader, almost tempted to run away with every step after the other.

Roark's office was fairly organized for being so cluttered. A huge mound of chocolate boxes was piled in the corner while a random trainer, every now and then, sneaking away with several pieces. Cards were neatly stacked on the desk; pens and pencils were away in cups. The only thing that stood out was the black and blue box he sent a month before. Riley gulped again as Roark opened a drawer and reached inside.

"Here." He said, handing him a white and red box. "This is for you."

"What for?"

"I like to return gifts I get a month after Valentine's Day. People in Ecruteak do it too. They call it White Day."

Riley gently opened the box, almost shaking. A midnight blue ribbon stared back at him.

"Roark…"

"Happy White Day, Riley."

Roark turned around to resume duty but Riley grabbed his arm and dragged him back. He stared into his eyes for a moment before closing in for a kiss. It took a moment for the redhead to respond but rather than push him away, he returned the kiss.

They were so caught up, they didn't notice the pink-haired assistant standing in the doorway, who rolled his eyes at the two as if it happened on a daily basis.

"Should I tell the challenger to wait, leave, or watch?"

* * *

This is actually it for a while unless Grapes of Wrath essays suddenly turn into RileyxRoark stuff (that'd actually be pretty amazing). 


End file.
